


Cuddle

by Randombabyfreshman708 (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sick Character, Sick Jeremy Heere, Squip takes care of Jeremy, Squips (Be More Chill), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708
Summary: Jeremy just wants Squip to cuddle him while he's sick
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Cuddle

12:00 AM

Jeremy woke up in a sweat. His forehead pooling over to his cheeks. He wiped the sweat off and felt the urge to throw his guts up. 

When his feet landed in the floor, however, he felt his heart starting to race a little. His head furiously pounded painfully. Shit. Not this again. 

It had been going on for the past 4 nights. Every time he tried to stand up, he would all of a sudden feel sick and needing to throw up. That was the worst, wasn’t it?

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He clung onto the toilet thrown and started to produce disgusting vomit. He gagged as chunks of green and orange mix together. He could feel his throat burn in pain. Tears pour out of his eyes while doing so. 

He hiccuped in pain. Tears started to flow down to his chin. God, this was the worst night yet. 

When Jeremy tried to stand up, he felt the world spinning around him. One step made his knees weak. He had to cling onto the sink for fear of life. He howled in pain. His hands shook from the world spinning to recent vomit. He still hadn’t flushed the toilet yet. 

Jeremy howls in pain again. This time, he covered his mouth. His roommate, SQUIP, was probably home from work and didn’t want to hear a teen just going through the pain he wouldn’t dream of his worst enemies. 

Quick on his feet, Jeremy ran into his bed and clung onto the sheets. The only warmth was provided. He swollen eyes immediately shut, the darkness consuming him. 

When morning sunshine came, Jeremy slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but his stiff muscles wouldn’t let him. Jeremy whimpered when he felt a Charlie horse kicking in. 

Why now?! Jeremy thought to himself. 

One foot hit the ground. It shook with the cold, wooden floor. Jeremy started to whimper once again. Must’ve been that week old leftovers. 

Screw you Dairy Queen 

After 5 minutes, Jeremy finally got his two feet on the ground. He was now sitting up. He looked down at his feet, only to see double. He growled weakly. 

When he tried to stand up, he caught onto his night stand. His head was pushed back and he let out a sound of agony. He quickly clapped his mouth shut. 

All of a sudden, he heard the door open. 

Squip smelled so much like aftershave. His hair was still wet from the shower he recently got out of. Jeremy could see that he was shirtless. Jeremy could see his lean muscles now visible to see for his eyes. Woah. He even had a six pack. So perfect and so cut. 

“H-h-hey.” Jeremy whispered. He let out a hoarse cough. 

Squip looked at him and sat right next to him. Jeremy now could see their differences. His own skinny body would be crushed by Squips muscles. Skinny arms compare with beefy forearms. Squips sculpted thighs were so perfect and beautiful. Much better than Jeremy’s chicken legs. 

Squips hands soothingly rubbed Jeremy’s back. The touch immediately made Jeremy blush and sweaty. Combined with his current sickness, it made everything feel somewhat worse. 

“I heard you last night.” Squip said. Jeremy jumped at that thought. 

Before Jeremy could let out a sound of pain. 

Shit, shit, shit!

Jeremy immediately plopped down time in bed. He placed his hands on his hot armpits and closed them, providing him with the only sort of heat. He shivered violently when even the slightest breeze came in contact with his skin. 

Squip took a step back and started to rub Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy’s coarse curls were no match for Squips hands. He lightly touched them as Jeremy held onto Squip. 

“I’ll be back.” Squip said. He got up and went down stairs. 

In the kitchen, Squip got some canned soup. Chicken noodle soup. The old reliable. He cracked open the can and poured its contents into the bowl. He placed it in the microwave for about 5 minutes. 

Meanwhile, Jeremy managed to get into the covers. However, they were more like sheets. It barely did anything to keep Jeremy from violently shivering. His body aches at every movement. The light above him was so bright. His eyes barely could look at it. He tried shutting his eyes, but the light was still too bright. 

God damnit

Jeremy perked when he saw the door opening. He saw the Squip carrying a bowl of chicken soup, along with some medicine he got from the cabinet. 

“Lay on your back.” Squip said. Jeremy did as he said. 

Squip spun the chicken noodle soup around smoothly before scooping out a chunk of chicken. Jeremy weakly opened his mouth before letting the hot liquid fill his mouth. Jeremy squirmed at the sudden temperature change. Still, he swallowed it. 

Squip could hear the sick boy struggle to gulp. Getting another spoonful of soup, he placed it on Jeremy’s lips. 

This time, Jeremy took his own spoon in. He immediately gulped the soup down. Squip fed him again. And again. And again. 

For 10 minutes, Squip fed Jeremy, almost like Jeremy’s mother used to do with him. This time, it felt..... more friendly. 

Jeremy felt like Squip really cared about him. That nothing will happen to him as long as Squip was right here. With all of his muscles and all. 

Jeremy now imagines them holding him. The soft skin contrasting his acne ridden one. Smoothing out any flaws Jeremy had on him and making him feel oh so welcome. Squips slow heartbeat would put Jeremy in a trance and melt his mind. It’ll make him forget that he was actually about to die in a heartbeat and all he would have to do is remember the Squips cologne. 

“All done.”

Jeremy snapped back to see the bowl empty. The clink of the spoon hit the bowl when Squip got up. Jeremy let out a saddened whimper. Not loud enough for Squip to hear. 

Why am I acting this way? He’s my roommate, not a lover or a friend even. He’s just an overstayed company. That’s it..... 

Squip popped medicine into Jeremy’s mouth and handed him some water. 

“Swallow it. You’ll feel better.” Squip said. Seconds later, Jeremy was gulping the water like a dying plant. 

He relished the moment the water hit his throat. It eases the pain of the flu. Squip hummed softly. He tapped his legs a little. 

“Well, I’ll see you in a-“

“Can you cuddle me?”

That question. It slipped out of Jeremy’s tongue like nothing. His face now was a tomato red. The sweat started to come back. He breathed rapidly. 

Oh god, oh god. Oh crap. 

Why the heck did he say that? Oh god. Sure, he wanted to hold him close. Like, really close. The way he intimidated people (especially Jeremy) and how so fatherly he was.... if made Jeremy nuts. 

Immediately, Jeremy started to babble on some excuse he came up right on the spot. Squip sighed and climbed onto the same bed as Jeremy. His arms wrapped around Jeremy’s small frame. 

Woah. Squips arms could crush him if he intended to do so. Jeremy shiver when he felt the warm skin hit the feverish flesh. All of a sudden, he felt Squip kiss his neck. The kiss was short but sweet. 

“Shhh... go to sleep, Jeremy. I’ll be there when you wake up.” Squip cooed. He hummed right in Jeremy’s ear softly. 

Warm. So warm. The heat started to make Jeremy feel so droopy for the first time in a while. Squip continued to hum until his breathing even and fell asleep, clinging onto Jeremy. 

“Goodnight, Squip.” 

Jeremy gave Squip a quick kiss. Squip smiled softly. Jeremy chuckled before his eyes finally started to shut, and so did his pain.


End file.
